The present invention generally relates to a multi-directional camera mount device. More specifically, the invention is a multi-directional camera mount device for a compound bow.
It is an object of the invention to provide a multi-directional camera mount device for a compound bow for both a left-handed and right-handed user that is easily moveable into an optimal position for self-recording the user's practice or hunting activities.
What is really needed is a multi-directional camera mount device that can be used with a still or video camera for a compound bow that can be easily moved and positioned to assist a user with self-recording their practice or hunting activities.